En mis sueños
by Lostris Swan
Summary: Heero x Duo (songfic) Estado del fic: terminado


Bueno me presento, para los que no me conocen soy Erinea Barton, no Belldandy(es mi hermana) y para los que me conocen tambien. Ok este es un fic onda songfic en si se me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba esta hermosa cancion de mi banda favorita. Aclaro que ni la cancion ni los personajes me pertencen si asi fuera nadaria en un par de billetes pero igual. Espero que les guste y dejen R.R ¬

**En mis sueños**

cancion: Huellas de mi destino (A.N.I.M.A.L)

Heero y Duo habían completado una misión más, estaban muy agotados por lo que se dirijieron a su cuarto. Duo tomo un baño y se fue dormir cayendo rapidamente en un sueño profundo, mientras tanto Heero redactaba el informe en su laptop, fue solo al terminar cuando volteó su vista al cuerpo que descansaba, siempre era igual cada ves que el chico de ojos violetas dormia el simplemente no podia despegar sus hojos de el, recorria su cuerpo una y otra vez y al descubrirse en esos pensamientos se regañaba. El sueño y el deseo lo tenian acorralado, queria despertar al trenzado y besarlo, pero sabia que no debia...no podia, por ello opto por dormir.

Cerró sus ojos deseando que el sueño que le tocara fuera de lo más relajante...

_Siento el reloj temblar otra vez _

_en la quietud que no tiene calma. _

_Como un cristal hoy brillo de nuevo _

_pero a la vez me quiebro muy fácil._

Se desperto gracias a un extraño calor a su lado que lo abrazaba y lo acercaba a el, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Duo comodamente recostado en su pecho con los ojos abiertos llenos de alegria

- Que?...que haces aqui- dijo atonito, Duo no hablaba solo sonreia, lo abrazó más fuerte y acercó su rostro a el. ¿Acaso despues de tanto estaba sucediendo?, el soldado perfecto nunca le temio a nada solo a confesar sus sentimentos y ese miedo ahora se esfumaba por que era Duo quien tomaba la iniciativa.

- Duo...yo- pero el trenzado tapo su boca con un calido beso, tan calido que logro encender completamente su corazon entrenado a no sentir...

_Caigo y me elevo millones de veces; _

_solo el amor de algunos florece al verme, _

_gritando, sin sentir miedo a nada, _

_siempre seré termómetro de este infierno._

_Fuego que invadió mi corazón, _

_la tentación, mi paz...._

En tantos años de guerra y sufrimiento Heero nunca exprimentó algo tan bello como aquello, las heridas que llevaba en su alma fria se fueron cerrando al igual que esta se llenaba de vida

_Sangre que inunda mis venas llenando de vida todo lo que anhelo. _

_Firme como el suelo camino mi tiempo, _

_dejando marcadas las huellas de mi destino._

Duo se separó y se levantó invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, ahora estaban los dos de pie juntos en la obscuridad, Duo sonreia mientras llevaba la mano de Heero a su rostro para que lo acariciara. Yuy exprimentaba el cariño humano, la nesecidad de saber que era amado ¿era amado?...

_Alzo el alma y siento tocarte. _

_Brilla un nuevo camino fiel. _

_Alucino con repetirte y decirte que por qué te elegí._

_Se que el dolor mil veces florece al verme _

_acrecentando lo más natural en mi. _

_La inmensidad envuelve este infierno gris y veo un cielo puro otra vez._

- Duo...¿me amas?- la pregunta le daba un terror inimaginable pero no era la pregunta en si, era la respuesta, que tal si el trenzado ubiese echo eso solo por diversion que tal si...pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron Duo reia, seguia sin hablar, mas volvio a besarlo

- Lo tomo como un si...- contesto Heero al movimiento dejandose llevar por las emociones..

_Siento el reloj temblar otra vez..._

Una luz hacia que su parpados dolieran y gracias a esto los abrio. Observo que la habitación tenía la luz encendida y que alguien se bañaba se sentó en la cama y miro a su lado, el despertador del chico de ojos violetas aun sonaba, lo tomo y lo apago. Miro la habitación, y recordó inmediatamente lo de la noche anterior, un fuerte color rojo invadio su rostro pero su alegria se dejo notar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No contuvo las ganas de ver a Duo y entro al baño donde el otro ss estaba secando el cabello. El tyrenzado quedó elado al ver a Heero entrar asi al baño...

- Sucede algo?...- pregunto extrañado con los ojos violetas abiettos de par en par

- No soportaba las ganas de verte..- y dicho esto se abrazo a un Duo que estaba totalmente rojo y que no entendia nada

- Heero?...¿estas bien?...-

- Por que no habria de estarlo...muchas gracias Duo gracias por haber hecho aquello anoche, me siento tan liberado...- Ahora si que no, no comprendia ni la mitad de las cosas que Heero decia, pero si en la noche durmieron placidamente, lo unico extraño que habia pasado era que el soldado perfecto estuvo hablando dormido pero...Duo se solto un poco de Heero realmente disfrutaba que el chico hiciera eso, despues de todo lo amaba desde hacia tiempo pero entonces la unica explicacion era acaso que Heero habia tenido un sueño muy real, tanto que logro confundirlo...

- Es que ya sabes como soy de distraido y como me olvido de muchas cosas...pero dime ¿que es lo que paso anoche?-

- ¿que?- Heero se separo penso y penso que era lo que estaba pasando

- Demonios - dijo en vos baja "como puedo ser tan tonto solo fue un sueño, pero claro como no me di cuenta ¡¡¡en que mundo si no es en mis sueños Duo no dice una sola palabra!!!". Se reprocho mentalmente. Regreso a la situacion y se quedo mirando a Duo que con carita de peroo abandonado exigia una explicacion

- Veras...yo...es que pense que...me confundi la realidad con un sueño que tuve anoche- Duo se rio, vaya, entonces ese sueño le habia gustado, entonces no habia perdido el tiempo escuchando cada palabra que decia el soldado perfecto entre sueños...

- Dime Heero...¿te gusto tu sueño?-

- Por que la pregunta?- mientras intentaba devolverle a su rostro el semblante frio

- Solo responde-

- Si fue de mi agrado-

- Entonces dejame decirte algo- Duo se acerco y lo abrazo

- Si- Heero no entendio bien pero no solto el abrazo estaba tan bien en ese momento

-Si?, si que?- Duo loiro a los ojos los violetas estaban humedos pero demostraban gran ternura

- Si...te amo- Yuy comprendio al fin y beso apasionadamente a Duo

- Yo tambien Duo...y prometo no volver a hablar dormido- Duo sonrio con un toque de lujuria - Te aseguro que no volveras a dormir-

- Emm eso espero-

Fin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno aca les dejo este cortito, no se como llamarlo, espero que les guste voy a ver si hago otro pero con Quatre y Trowa, eso si dentro de unas semanas por que ya me voy, prometo acutalizar ni bien vuelva Tan dificil es decir te amo y contestar más R.R. A proposito dejen R.R en este tambien porfaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!. Ok suerte atodos nos vemos luegosssssssssssssss Erinea Bartonnnnnnnnnnnnnn.....


End file.
